


Don't lose sight of what's important.

by eternalsession



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: I wanted to write a support between these two characters, though it ended up reading more as a play, just to establish movement and location.





	Don't lose sight of what's important.

Robin pushes up his glasses and leans closer to a dusty grimoire in an attempt to make out the faded characters contained within, when he is caught unaware by Eliwood.

Eliwood: Ah, Robin. It’s a rare sight to see you with glasses on. What’s got you so entranced?

Robin takes off his glasses and shoves them up his forehead, acting as a headband of sorts and pushes his bangs out of his eyes.

Robin: The library in Askr is very different from any libraries that I’ve ever been to. The history here is unlike that of Ylise, and the continent as a whole. I’ve scoured Plegian and Feroxi tomes on tactics and strategies to add to my arsenal, and I was hoping to do the same here, but most of these books are old and faded.

Robin grumbles, and Eliwood offers a small chuckle, then takes a seat next to him and removes the faded tome from his hands.

Eliwood: Well aren’t you a hard worker? You remind me of an old friend of mine. I used to help them all the time with coming up with ideas. In my world, I was the leader of a large group of forces, so should anything have happened to them, it was up to me to command the field. I’m a long ways off from them, but mayhap I can offer some assistance.

Robin: Thank you, I would appreciate that. It’d be nice to have a partner to practice tactics with again. I feel like I’m always mentoring Kiran and… though I never thought I’d be saying this, I miss Virion’s company, as far as chess goes. That said, the problem here is that the texts are damn near illegible.

Eliwood: Those are reading glasses, no? Would you mind handing them to me?

Robin: Sure, but I don’t think you’ll have much more luck than I did.

Eliwood: No harm done in trying. Besides, two heads are better than one. Ah! This says…

 

[B Support]

Robin: That’s enough for one day. Having to strain my eyes to make out these texts has gotten aggravating at this point. We’ve made good progress regardless.

Eliwood lets out a sigh of relief as he bookmarks their progress and closes a tome, then returns it to a pile of works to be deciphered. He removes his glasses and returns them to the inside of his coat pocket, then takes a swig of water. Robin does the same.

Eliwood: I did say I wanted to help, but I didn’t think it’d be this hard.

Robin: But you were right about two heads being better than one. You can catch things I don’t.

Eliwood nods, and a somber smile forms on his face. He lays down on his back and exhales, and Robin follows suit.

Robin: Is everything alright?

Eliwood: I’m reminded of those good old days; the days I could pretend to relive while I’m here. The days that are well and gone. Do you ever feel that the people who believe in you do so unfairly?

Robin: What do you mean by unfairly?

Eliwood: My journey is over. But through it all, I failed at nearly every turn. But Marc never gave up on me. Neither did Lyndis. Nor did Hector, though because he chose to aid me he couldn’t be there for his brother’s final moments, and I couldn’t be there for his, and he availed himself of any chance of a peaceful death by wielding that dreadful axe for even a moment. Nor did Ninian, though with my own hands did I snatch her life, and neither did her brother Nils. Neither did my father, whom I failed to protect in his final moments. Not a single one.

Robin: I understand what you mean now. Only by sheer miracle did I live to tell my tale; I was the very being that we had to destroy in the first place. Even still, I am. The fell dragon, Grima. His blood runs through my veins and doomed an entire timeline of children who deserved far better than, as Chrom would put it, “A sword and a world of troubles.” Knowing that the problem we set out to fix was caused by me existing was more than enough to keep me awake at night.

Eliwood: That’s why you wanted to stop it, right? If it was you who made the mess it should be you who cleans it. I can see how you might find it unfair of them to believe in you so, but when I look at you I don’t see any fell dragon or anything of the sort. I see an earnest, hard-working bookworm who wants to contribute and help out any way he can. Above all else, I see a friend. Of course, it’s entirely possible that those are my biases talking, but I do genuinely believe it. You aren’t anybody’s problem, and you clearly don’t wish any ill will upon them. Whatever that “Fell Dragon” fellow did is separate from you, and even if they look and act and talk like you, they will never be you. You can’t lose sight of what’s important, Robin. You are you, nobody else.

Robin jolts up and dons his reading glasses again.

Robin: That’s it! Eliwood, that’s the lead we’ve been looking for this entire time! Try reading that word as…

[A Support]

Eliwood closes a tome and yawns, then returns it to its place on a shelf.

Eliwood: I’ve got a sparring session with Hector here in a bit, so I’m going to leave early.

Robin: Alright, I’ve a bit more reading to do here so I’ll stay behind.

Eliwood makes his way to the door, when Robin remembers what he wanted to say and calls out to him to stop him. Eliwood turns around to face him.

Robin: Truly, thank you for the other day. I’ve neglected to mention it because I get entranced in my studies, but your words brought the same ease that Chrom’s would have; when you first sat down next to me and helped me with my studies, you first struck me as something of an old friend that I hadn’t met yet. Does that make sense?

Robin chuckles, then takes his glasses off, shaking his head. Eliwood does the same.

Eliwood: Perfect sense, actually. It seems we are birds of a feather.

Robin: Regarding your own anxieties though… if I were Marc, I wouldn’t have given up on you either. Not after everything you went through.

Eliwood: How do you figure?

Robin: Despite all of your setbacks and all of the injustices you were made to face, you stood unflinching and were steadfast in your beliefs. When your father passed in your arms, for the fate of the world, you persevered, despite the adverse effects it could have on your condition, especially considering you’re not the sturdiest of fighters. You did your best to cheer up Ninian’s loss of your father, despite your own wounds. Hector may not have been there for his brother’s final moments, but you didn’t ever question his decision, and your being together helped him grow far more than if he’d stayed cooped up in that castle. Lord Hector had a choice when he decided to wield Armads; in all likelihood, you may very well have won without the use of that axe, but he did it for you. He didn’t do it because there was no choice, he did it because he thought that your life was worth protecting at the cost of his own, and Lord Hector isn’t a self-destructive man. Lady Lyndis didn’t abandon you for much the same reason. Of course, Ninian loved you, and even running her through couldn’t change her mind about that. You’re both well aware that the sword moved your body, as Roland’s blood resonated with the great Durandal, and you were not yet accustomed to such power. And just as Ninian loved you, so too did Nils, and though he was sad for her loss, he did what she would have done in the same situation. Lord Eliwood, you are an amazing man, and far more mentally fortified than I. I would have crumbled under all that stress, and even further, you can do so with a smile.

Eliwood let out a great laugh, leaning back and clutching his stomach.

Eliwood: You truly were just an old friend I simply hadn’t met yet. I suppose this makes us even on pep talks then. Hearing an outside opinion really did wonders, and I suppose I have been bottling everything up.

Robin readjusted his spectacles, then paged back to his bookmark in the ancient tome he was reading.

Robin: I suppose so. I just wanted to tell you what was on my mind. Give Lord Hector something from me too while you’re up there.

Eliwood: Oh, and if you’re going to tell me off like that, drop the honorific. We’re peers, Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have any fun backstory, just that me and two friends were talking about our favorite lords on discord and I wondered how these two would interact, therefore I tried it myself
> 
> I don't mind constructive criticism, just please please be nice rude comments really can break someone's day and i'm very fragile.


End file.
